The Grand Hotel
by Glasgow
Summary: Scène coupée pour le film, où c'est Watson qui trouve Holmes nu et menotté au lit. Slash Holmes/Watson


Titre: The Grand Hotel

Genre: Slash Holmes/Watson Lemon

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi

Note: il s'agit là d'une scène coupée pour le film, qui fait suite à la fameuse scène de Holmes nu et menotté au lit^^ Je me suis demandée ce que ça pourrait donner si c'était Watson qui l'avait retrouvé ainsi, et voilà ce que mon esprit de slasheuse irrécupérable vous a pondus.

Bonne lecture

Entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel, Watson roula en boule la feuille de papier qu'il tenait en main d'un geste impatient. Il n'avait nul besoin de relire le contenu de la brève missive tant elle était d'une simplicité désarmante.

_Sherlock a besoin de votre assistance. The Grand Hotel. I. Adler_

Lorsque la note était arrivée à Baker Street tôt ce matin-là, Watson venait de passer la nuit à se faire un sang d'encre en attendant le retour hypothétique de son ami. Bien que soulagé d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de serrer les dents en découvrant l'auteur du message. Dans quel guêpier était encore allé se fourrer Holmes ? Avec lui c'était décidément sans fin. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès, ce dont Watson était finalement de plus en plus convaincu. Pas étonnant dans ces conditions que l'approche de son déménagement et son mariage prochain le réjouissent tout particulièrement. Plus encore que l'idée de faire enfin sa vie avec Mary, c'était surtout la perspective de quitter enfin Holmes et ses excentricités qui l'attirait. Une vie sans frisson l'attendait probablement, mais aussi et surtout la fin de ses tourments à s'inquiéter en cas d'enquêtes trop périlleuses ou d'absences imprévues qui s'éternisaient, comme cela avait été le cas cette nuit. Vivre avec Holmes demandait beaucoup de patience, or Watson commençait à en manquer cruellement. Il se surprenait d'ailleurs souvent à penser qu'avoir des enfants serait bien moins difficile qu'avoir un colocataire aussi instable

Se rappelant parfaitement le numéro de la chambre d'Adler pour avoir lu sa précédente missive contenant les informations sur Reordan, le médecin n'eut pas besoin de passer à la réception. Au contraire il se rendit directement vers les escaliers, mais se faisant il remarqua une certaine agitation à proximité. Une femme de chambre manifestement très éprouvée vociférait des propos incohérents à l'adresse de deux officiers de police parmi lesquels Watson reconnu Clarkie. Pris d'une sorte de pressentiment, le médecin s'approcha d'eux. Le reconnaissant, le jeune policier lui adressa un sourire.

« - Vous tombez bien docteur, lança-t-il après l'avoir salué. Apparemment Holmes s'est encore mis dans de beaux draps. »

Watson se contenta d'un soupir d'exaspération. Il avait bien sûr vu juste, seul Holmes était capable de mettre cette jeune femme ainsi en émoi. Quant à savoir ce qu'il avait encore trouvé le moyen de faire…

« - Où est-il ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Dans la chambre de miss Adler…

- En ce cas je vais y aller.

- Hmm, docteur, il faudrait quand même que vous sachiez qu'il…

- Inutile Clarkie, lança Watson avec assurance. J'ai parfaitement l'habitude de gérer les débordements de cet homme.

- Bien, marmonna le policier tandis que Watson s'éloignait déjà. »

Le médecin arriva rapidement au premier étage et n'eut aucun mal à trouver la fameuse chambre, dans laquelle il entra facilement, la femme de chambre ne s'étant pas donné la peine de refermer en partant. Ce qu'il découvrit alors en pénétrant plus avant dans la pièce le laissa un instant pantois. Il s'était imaginé bien des hypothèses, mais certainement pas celle-ci. A juste titre d'ailleurs.

Reprenant finalement ses esprits, il marcha jusqu'au lit, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« - Eh bien vous avez l'air malin ainsi, dit-il d'un ton tout à fait détaché »

Holmes, menotté nu au lit, lui lança un regard soulagé.

« - C'est le ciel qui vous envoie Watson. Cette empotée s'est enfuie sans se donner la peine de m'aider. Je commençais à craindre devoir rester ainsi encore longtemps.

- Avec le remue-ménage qu'elle a provoqué il y avait peu de risque. J'ai trouvé Clarkie et l'un de ses collègues qui s'apprêtaient à monter jusqu'ici.

- En ce cas détachez-moi vite, voulez-vous ? Je n'apprécierais que modérément que d'autres me découvrent ainsi.

- Oui, je suppose que même un homme tel que vous pourrait trouver quelques humiliations à cette position, s'amusa Watson.

- Je vous en prie Watson, nul besoin de vous moquez de moi. N'ayant pas le moindre penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme, nous savons tous les deux que je n'y suis pour rien.

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que fréquenter Adler vous apporterait son lot de problèmes. Et je suppose qu'elle a dû tirer avantage de la situation de surcroît, reprit Watson, soudain rembruni. »

Pour une raison inconnue, il ne supportait pas d'imaginer Holmes proche d'une autre personne en dehors de lui-même. Comme si les liens pour le moins obscurs qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux devaient être les seuls dans la vie du détective. Watson en revanche trouvait naturel de partir se marier, mais il n'aurait certainement pas supporté que Holmes fasse de même. C'était pour cela qu'il n'appréciait pas Adler, voyant en elle la seule personne capable de détourner Holmes de lui.

« - Aucunement, répondit Holmes. J'étais inconscient jusqu'à il y a peu. Mon dernier souvenir est d'avoir bu du vin sans nul doute trafiqué par ses soins.

- Oh, souffla Watson, rassuré.

- A présent détachez-moi mon ami, voulez-vous ?

- Où puis-je trouver la clé ?

- La clé, oui, hem… »

Holmes, un brin gêné, désigna son entrejambe avant de reprendre.

« - Sous ce coussin. En tant que médecin je suppose que cela ne vous posera que peu de problèmes de… »

Watson esquissa un petit sourire entendu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, il avait effectivement été amené à soigner des blessures chez Holmes sur à peu près tout son corps. Pourtant, cette fois l'idée d'avoir ce genre de choses sous les yeux le perturbait inexplicablement. Mais Holmes ne lui laissa pas le temps d'analyser ces sentiments, se rappelant à son bon souvenir en gesticulant, au risque de faire tomber par lui-même le coussin qui masquait encore son intimité.

« - Calmez-vous Holmes, lança Watson en s'approchant de lui, retrouvant du même coup une partie de sa maîtrise.

- Alors aidez-moi ! grogna le détective. »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Watson se saisit finalement du petit coussin, qu'il jeta un peu plus dans la pièce, puis de la petite clé indécemment posée à la naissance de la fine toison du pubis. Mais au lieu de retirer ensuite sa main, il se contenta de caresser la peau sensible à l'aide de l'objet. Et pendant ce temps, son regard ne parvenait à quitter le membre de Holmes.

« - Watson, mais que faites-vous ? interrogea le détective d'une voix étonnamment sourde. »

Ainsi ils étaient deux à avoir senti la tension qui régnait désormais dans la chambre.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Watson parvint finalement à relever les yeux, adressant un sourire mystérieux à son ami tout en jouant distraitement avec la clé qu'il avait toujours en main.

« - Dites-moi Holmes, vous souvenez-vous de la conversation que nous avons eu le soir où je vous ai annoncé mon attention de demander Mary en mariage ?

- Il me semble que nous avons abordé nombre de sujets ce soir-là, dit Holmes, volontairement distant par crainte de ce que cette discussion pourrait engendrer.

- Je fais allusion au moment où j'ai enfin réussi à vous faire admettre les raisons pour lesquelles vous étiez contre ce mariage.

- Oh, souffla Holmes en esquissant une grimace. »

Il n'était effectivement pas particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait dit ce soir-là. Lui-même toujours tellement fort pour se contrôler, et surtout dissimuler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, s'était cette fois-là laissé aller à quelques confessions qu'il regrettait amèrement. Mais le choc éprouvé en réalisant que Watson risquait de le quitter définitivement avait eu raison de sa réserve habituelle.

ooOoo

A sa décharge, il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal ce soir-là. La cocaïne qui lui avait tenu compagnie durant la journée n'avait pas totalement quitté son organisme lorsque Watson était rentré plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée et l'avait rejoint dans leur salon. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le médecin n'avait fait aucune réflexion quant aux rougis et l'air encore un peu hagard de son compagnon. Ils savaient de toute façon à quoi s'en tenir l'un comme l'autre à ce sujet. Au lieu de cela, Watson s'étais assis dans son fauteuil, avait allumé une cigarette et avait commencé à parler de cette Mary Morstan. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que son engouement à son égard durait, mais ce soir-là c'était différent. Même les idées pas tout à fait claires, Holmes s'en était aperçu. Et puis soudain, l'impensable avait été prononcé.

« - Vous savez Holmes, je crois que c'est la bonne cette fois. »

A ces propos totalement absurdes, Holmes, jusque-là nonchalamment allongé sur le tapis au beau milieu de la pièce, s'était redressé, un sourcil en l'air.

« - Quoi ?

- J'ai l'intention de la demander en mariage, avait tranquillement continué Watson sans se rendre compte du trouble qui s'était emparé de son ami.

- Et vous comptez déménager ? s'était brusquement enquis Holmes.

- Alors c'est tout ? avait demandé Watson d'un ton aussi froid que ses yeux ne l'étaient. Pas même un "Félicitations mon vieux" ? Il n'y a donc que ma contribution au loyer qui va vous faire regretter mon départ ? J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis donné la peine de vous parler de cela. »

Il s'était tu ensuite pour se planter devant Holmes, qui se sentait bien pitoyable à cet instant, toujours à même le sol.

« - Peut-être aurai-je dû me contenter de vous laisser découvrir mon départ en trouvant ma chambre vide au hasard de votre curiosité. Attitude puérile que vous ne vous seriez pas gêné d'adopter si les rôles avaient été inversés. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je m'évertue encore à vous ménager de la sorte ! »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Holmes avait bondi sur ses pieds.

« - Watson ! »

Interpellé par ce ton sans appel, le médecin s'était retourné, prêt à en découdre au besoin.

« - Holmes ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Ah non ? s'était écrié Watson. Alors quoi ? Parlez une bonne fois pour toute. Agissez en adulte ! »

Les deux hommes s'étaient un moment affrontés du regard et pour la toute première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Holmes avait capitulé. Ce qui ne lui serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait encore eu l'esprit embrumé, restait-il obstinément convaincu depuis.

« - J'en ai assez de vous entendre parler d'elle, avait-il dit.

- Pourquoi Holmes ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver seul ici, avait soufflé le détective en baissant les yeux. »

Watson n'ayant pas réagi, Holmes s'était vu contraint de continuer.

« - Vous ne comprenez pas Watson ? Vous êtes ma faiblesse. »

De surprise, Watson avait ouvert de grands yeux, s'interrogeant sur ces propos tellement étranges dans la bouche de l'autre homme.

« - Votre faiblesse ? était-il finalement parvenu à articuler, radoucie. En ce cas pourquoi être toujours aussi exécrable avec moi ?

- J'ai horreur d'être faible, avait grogné Holmes. »

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses, avait pensé Watson en secouant la tête. Qui d'autre que Holmes aurait pu présenter de telles contradictions ?

Le médecin s'était rapproché de lui et avait glissé une main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à le regarder.

« - Alors dites-moi, que faisons-nous à présent ?

- Eh bien, en d'autres circonstances je vous entraînerais jusqu'à ma chambre où j'aurais un moyen infaillible de vous faire oublier les charmes de cette femme, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez.

- En effet, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, avait confirmé Watson dans un souffle.

- Bien. Alors je ne sais pas. »

Suite à cet aveu, Holmes s'était vivement reculé, se mettant hors de portée du médecin tandis que son visage reprenait ce masque impénétrable qu'il arborait si souvent. Si pour quelques instants il s'était dévoilé, mis à nu, il était tout aussi rapidement passé à autre chose.

« - A présent veuillez me laisser seul Watson.

- Mais… Holmes…

- Watson, il n'y a plus rien à dire. Définitivement. Il vaudrait même probablement mieux faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Bonsoir. »

Le ton avait été froid, distant, n'appelant clairement aucune réponse. Watson s'était donc contenté d'un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de tourner les talons.

Comme Holmes l'avait souhaité, ils n'étaient jamais revenus sur cette conversation durant les deux mois suivants. Jusqu'à cet instant.

ooOoo

« - Oui, oh, confirma Watson d'une voix sourde.

- Eh bien ?

- Le fait que je n'ai pas reparlé de vos propos ne signifie en aucun cas que je n'y ai pas repensé. Voulez-vous savoir ce qui est ressorti de mes diverses introspections ?

- Bien sûr, ne me faites pas davantage languir, répondit Holmes, tentant de son mieux de ne pas paraître trop curieux. »

Avant de répondre, le médecin contourna le lit pour déposer la clé des menottes sur la table de nuit. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ce n'était clairement pas prémédité, même si effectivement il avait beaucoup ressasser les propos passés de Holmes sans parvenir pour autant à savoir comment réagir, mais voir à présent son ami dans cette position d'absolue soumission l'excitait davantage qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. L'excitait tant qu'il se sentait clairement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, détail que Holmes n'avait fort heureusement pas encore remarqué.

« - Vous souvenez-vous avoir émis le désir de me conduire jusqu'à votre lit ? demanda finalement Watson.

- Comment pourrais-je l'avoir oublié, marmonna Holmes, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien je suis d'accord pour répondre favorablement à votre requête. Nous verrons bien si vous êtes capable de me détourner de Mary comme vous en sembliez tellement convaincu. »

Entendant cela, Holmes se permit de respirer un peu plus normalement. Ainsi la situation n'était pas si désespérée que cela.

« - Soit, lança-t-il aussi joyeusement que possible. Détachez-moi et rentons à Baker Street. Au diable Blackwood pour les heures à venir.

- Non Holmes, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je n'ai nulle intention d'aller à Baker Street, pas plus que celle de vous libérer.

- Qu… quoi ? s'inquiéta Holmes.

- Eh bien étant donné votre situation, il me semble que nul moment ne sera jamais aussi propice que celui-ci pour nous lancer dans l'aventure.

- Mais enfin Watson, comment pourrais-je vous faire montre de mes talents si je demeure menotté ainsi ?

- J'ai confiance en vous. A présent taisez-vous je vous prie. »

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il allait faire, qu'il connaissait l'issue de cette confrontation, Watson se sentait plus calme, presque serein. Et toujours aussi excité, sinon davantage.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade, il put constater qu'il n'était plus le seul désormais à en avoir envie, comme en témoignait le membre de Holmes, merveilleusement tendu entre ses deux jambes désormais écartées qui ne semblaient vouloir tenir en place.

« - Nerveux ? s'enquit le médecin.

- Certainement pas, lança Holmes d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre le contraire. »

En même temps, Watson lui-même se sentait dans ses petits souliers, mais son envie de posséder l'autre homme était plus intense encore. Montant sur le lit, il alla s'installer à genoux entre les jambes ouvertes de son compagnon et effleura sa peau du bout des doigts. A ce contact, Holmes laissa échapper un feulement extatique qui incita l'autre homme à persévérer. Watson promena donc ses mains sur ses jambes, remontant peu à peu jusqu'aux cuisses du détective avec un savoir faire certain. Et tandis qu'il se collait contre lui, Holmes gémit en sentant le tissu rêche de son pantalon frotter contre sa peau nue. C'était comme si ce simple détail inconfortable laissait à entendre qu'il n'y aurait aucune douceur dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à se dérouler dans cette chambre. Soit, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Le plaisir d'accord, mais il ne voulait certainement pas commencer à parler sentiments avec Watson, or agir dans la tendresse serait revenu au même. Et tant pis si de cette façon il condamnait son âme à la damnation éternelle, jamais il n'aurait fait part de ses inclinations pour Watson à qui que ce fut, pas même à Watson lui-même. Se mettre à nue de cette façon ce n'était pas pour lui, quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

Watson posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, dévorant sa bouche plus que ne l'embrassant. Le détective grogna de satisfaction en essayant une nouvelle fois en vain de libérer ses mains. Bon sang, comme il détestait cette soumission imposée, ce semblant d'impuissance. Watson en revanche semblait parfaitement s'en accommoder, comme en témoignait ses propres mains qui se promenaient sans la moindre hésitation sur ce corps nu et offert. Or Holmes voulait plus, bien plus, que ces quelques caresses.

« - Watson, grogna-t-il, je vous en prie ! Déshabillez-vous !

- Bien essayé Holmes, mais il semble qu'aujourd'hui vous n'êtes pas en état de donner des ordres. Et j'entends bien en profiter.

- Vous me torturez, conclu le détective en laissant sa tête rouler en arrière. »

Watson se permit un petit rire puis laissa sa langue s'égarer dans le cou de l'autre homme, en appréciant la saveur avec une application proche de la vénération. Décidément, ce petit jeu lui plaisait énormément. Et sentir Holmes, en proie à un plaisir évident, se tortiller entre ses bras n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Pourtant, sa maîtrise de la situation s'en trouva de beaucoup diminué lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Holmes venir frôler la sienne. Lâchant un grognement sourd, il comprit que son compagnon n'était plus le seul désormais à attendre bien davantage de leur étreinte.

Se redressant légèrement, il dégrafa rapidement son pantalon, le baissant un peu, suffisamment pour libérer son membre, douloureux tant il était tendu. Reprenant place contre Holmes, il gémit en même temps que lui quand leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact. C'était une nouvelle sensation tellement exquise que le médecin craignit un instant atteindre l'extase dans la seconde.

Fermant les yeux, il s'obligea au calme en respirant tranquillement, parvenant ainsi à se détendre. Puis il reprit possession des lèvres de Holmes tandis que l'une de ses mains s'égarait entre leurs corps, se promenant sur leurs deux membres qui n'en pouvaient plus de se découvrir, se dompter. Il sentit Holmes gémir contre sa bouche et osa intensifier les choses, prenant leurs virilités dans son poing, les massant de concert tout en ondulant du bassin. Très vite Holmes se calqua sur son mouvement, puisque cela au moins il pouvait le faire.

Relâchant ses lèvres, Watson releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, se noyant dans ses prunelles sombres, se délectant de ce désir qu'il pouvait y lire.

Rapidement, seuls les feulements enivrants des deux hommes troublèrent la quiétude de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que, dans une coordination parfaite, ils n'atteignent l'ultime plaisir au même moment dans des grognements sourd, leurs semences se mêlant sur leurs bas-ventres respectifs. Puis, soucieux du bien-être de son ami, Watson se laissa glisser sur le côté, s'allongeant près de lui, tentant de maîtriser au mieux sa respiration saccadée et les battements de son cœur devenu incontrôlable.

Relevant finalement la tête, il croisa le regard comblé du détective et se surprit à lui rendre son sourire radieux.

« - Je savais que vous aimeriez, dit tranquillement Holmes, le souffle encore un peu court. »

Watson resta silencieux mais hocha la tête avant de revenir à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser doucement. Puis il s'écarta, effaça les dernières traces de leurs ébats à l'aide de la couverture et quitta le lit avant de réajuster soigneusement ses vêtements. Holmes le regarda faire avec impatience et ne retint plus son mécontentement lorsque l'autre homme se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Watson, quand allez-vous enfin me débarrasser de ces maudites menottes ? s'écria-t-il en secouant frénétiquement ses mains, faisant tinter le métal contre les montants du lit.

- C'est juste, souffla Watson en revenant vers lui, donnant l'impression d'avoir effectivement oublié ce détail. C'est dommage ceci dit, rajouta-t-il en se saisissant de la clé. Cela m'aurait plu de vous savoir entravé ici, à ma merci. »

Il lâcha un petit rire à cette idée aussi sordide qu'émoustillante, mais détacha néanmoins son compagnon.

Holmes ramena ses mains devant lui et massa précautionneusement ses poignets meurtris tandis que le médecin retournait vers la porte.

« - Watson ? appela le détective. »

L'interpellé, une main sur la poignée, se retourna avec curiosité.

« - Vous savez, il existe bien d'autres façons pour deux hommes de se donner du plaisir. Si vous le désirez, nous pourrions recommencer prochainement…

- A plus tard Holmes, dit Watson en ouvrant la porte, dissimulant difficilement un petit sourire satisfait. »

THE END.


End file.
